Loving Dangerously
by Rumble9001
Summary: Kris and Susie have some things in common: they both enjoy dark pranks, have a love for unconventional meals, a desire to dominate Ralsei in bed and like the thrill of giving in to their carnal desires in places where they risk getting caught. Today's target is Alphys' classroom; classes are over, but students and teachers alike are still roaming the corridors.
1. Chapter 1

When the bell finally rang the students were already packing and getting up, ready to leave before Professor Alphys was even done talking.

"And, uh, I know you're all excited for the weekend, b-but don't forget about your, um, g-group projects. Y-Y-You don't have to make th-the whole thing in one weekend, just, um… Just stay in touch with your partner, o-ok?"

Susie, one of the two students who hadn't moved an inch since the bell rang, fought back a chuckle – oh, she was going to stay in touch with her partner, alright.

"S-So, uh… S-Su-Susie?"

"Hm?" The mauve monster turned her head to look at the reindeer girl standing next to her desk, avoiding eye contact and nervously twiddling her thumbs with a slight blush on her cheeks; Susie recognized her as the class nerd, but couldn't for the life of her remember the shy monster's name. "What?"

"I-I, uh… I was wondering… Well, if… Are… Are you…"

Due to her bangs covering her eyes, the girl was unable to see Susie rolling her eyes; quiet people may have pissed her off in the past, but awkward people took forever to form a sentence, which thoroughly annoyed her – if Susie didn't have plans, she would have simply said "cool, whatever" and walked off. But she did have plans, so she was forced to endure it.

"A-Are you doing something this weekend? Y-Y-You and Kris, I mean, n-not just you. I-I noticed the two of you have, um, grown close lately, so I-I-I thought m-maybe we could all h-hang out. All three of us! Together!"

Susie gave the human sitting in front of her a side glance – just like her, they were still on their desk, waiting for the classroom to be emptied. The human who also preferred to keep most of their features concealed under a faceful of hair smirked; she knew what the human named Kris was thinking, and while she had to agree she wasn't completely against the idea, she barely knew the reindeer girl. She wasn't sure if she would actually join them in their "after-school activities" or just freak out and tattle on them, and she sure as hell wasn't going to risk it unless the odds were in her favor – in her eyes, 50/50 wasn't worth gambling.

"Yes, actually." She replied in her deep, gruff voice that wouldn't seem right coming from any other monster girl. "We have to work on that dumb project Alphys told us to do. I'd rather make it at the last minute, but Kris keeps telling me that if we finish early we'll have more free time later on, so if it'll get them to shut up about it, then fine."

"O-Oh, um… Th-That's ok then… M-Maybe next weekend?"

"Um, Kris? Susie? Noelle?" The reptile girl blinked when the teacher called them by name; so THAT'S what the shy girl was called. "Aren't you going home?"

"Y-Yes, I… I-I'm going, Miss Alphys!" Noelle rushed to her desk to pick up her bag and courteously bowed in front of the teacher before exiting the classroom. Susie rested her feet on her desk as she watched Kris explain to the teacher that they would stay a little longer to discuss the group project. Alphys nodded.

"O-Okay, then. Stay as long as you want, just, um… Turn off the lights when you leave, ok? A-And if you catch someone trying to steal the chalk, then… Don't let them?"

Kris stood by the teacher's desk, watching as she gathered her things before leaving the classroom. Susie chuckled while the teacher scrambled to pick up her things as fast as she could, clearly uncomfortable being alone in a room with the two biggest troublemakers in Hometown.

Kris approached the door and looked through the glass. Once they were sure the coast was clear they gave Susie a thumbs-up. With a smile on her face, the monster girl got up and walked towards Alphys' desk, where she promptly took a seat and kicked off her old sneakers. Kris walked towards her and asked whose turn was it.

"Yeah, like you don't remember! You know very well that it's my turn, so get to work."

Kris laughed, not at all bothered by the fact that their attempt to trick Susie into servicing them twice in a row had failed, pushed her down onto the desk. They climbed on top of the taller lizard woman and kissed her while running their hand through her unkempt hair. Despite being the one that was being serviced, Susie didn't want Kris to show her up, so she wrapped her strong arms around the human's torso and used her tongue to fight for dominance over theirs. She eventually won when Kris stopped fighting back and allowed her to explore every inch of their mouth.

"You know how to work that tongue, except when we're kissing." She pointed out. "Sometimes I think you're doing it on purpose." Kris grinned – they weren't confirming nor denying anything.

The human helped their monster lover take off her jacket, followed by her white shirt. When they did that for the first time, Kris was surprised to find out that Susie wasn't fond of wearing bras (and a little disappointed, given that they had spent the best part of an hour the night prior with Asriel's pillow and their mother's bra, using them as a training dummy to figure out the most efficient way to take them off from the front without looking like a complete amateur). Once they got used to the sight, Kris was positively giddy; Susie's breasts were big enough so that they could stuff both nipples in their mouth with ease. Their first attempt had been a little subpar, but they had gained plenty of experience since then. Plenty!

Susie suppressed a moan when she felt the warm touch of Kris' tongue on her left nipple while they kneaded her right breast. She gently rubbed their back with one hand while caressing their long, silky hair with the other. Kris soon switched, proceeding to lick her right nipple while massaging her left breast. Once she had been properly warmed up, Kris popped both nipples in their mouth and started sucking, which they knew she loved as much as they did, if not more. That proved to be too much to handle and Susie let out that moan she was trying so hard to hold back.

She absentmindedly started moving her hips, attempting to rub her crotch against their flat midriff, an act that didn't went unnoticed by the amber-skinned human; they stopped tending to her breasts, which caused her to whine in protest. Displaying strength that one wouldn't expect from someone their size, Kris lifted both her legs with ease and placed them on their shoulders. Susie smirked when she realized what was about to happen and simply crossed her arms behind her head, ready for what was coming.

The human didn't waste any time, immediately unbuttoning her jeans and taking them off before tossing them over their shoulder. The discarded pants collided against the motivational quotes hanging from the wall, bringing some of them down with it, but that was the last of Kris' worries: right now they were focused on the moist lips inches away from their face and the patch of hair above it – unlike with bras, Susie actually used to wear panties before she and Kris started semi-dating, but after losing more than a few pairs when they had to get dressed in a hurry, she stopped wearing them in the morning – after all, in just a couple of hours either Kris or herself would take them off again anyways, so why bother?

Kris started by rubbing the tip of their nose against her engorged clit and licking around her pussy, but not actually touching it. Susie bit her lip.

"Stop being such a little tease and get to work, freak!"

Kris shivered – originally, calling them "freak" was supposed to be an insult, but over time Susie started calling them "a freak in bed", so what once started as an insult evolved as a codeword; she called them "freak" when they were doing a good job, and that brought them joy. With a smile on their face, Kris planted their mouth on Susie's vagina and proceeded to suck and lick while rubbing her inner thighs.

"Oh, yes, now we're talking~!" Susie could still form coherent sentences because Kris was taking easy, but once they picked up the pace her dialogue was reduced to moans, gasps and unfinished sentences that were constantly interrupted by more moans and gasps.

"Y-Yes, Kris! Right there, you.l.. Ahn~! You're really… Oh god~!"

"I-I'm sorry, I forgot my-" Kris and Susie both looked at the now open door, where a dumbfounded Noelle stood, not sure how to process what she was looking at. "…my… pen… cil…"

"'Sup?" Susie greeted.

Noelle looked at Susie's upside down face; she was blushing and drooling, but smiling. She shifted her gaze to Kris who, too, was looking at her with a smile on their face – their wet lips had a saliva string connecting them to-

"N-N-NEVERMIND!" Blushing heavily, Noelle slammed the door closed and ran down the hallway.

The human and the monster girl looked at each other, then after a second or two of silence, they laughed.

"You think she's gonna rat on us?"

Kris shrugged; they told the naked girl beneath them that Noelle was a goody two-shoes, so her running off to tell Alphys was very likely.

"Then, should we…?" She sadly eyed her discarded shirt resting on the floor.

Kris shook their head and explained that any teacher would believe Noelle over them, even if they made themselves presentable; since they knew she was going to pull the trigger, why not get expelled for putting on a REALLY good show? After all, it seemed like a waste to get expelled just for having a little fun.

Susie chuckled. "Using my own words against me, huh? Ok, I see how it is!" She pulled Kris by the collar of their shirt, forcing them to lie down on top of her. She licked her own juices coating her human's lips before pulling them into a deep, passionate kiss. "If we're going down today, then we're going down with a bang."

Kris laughed at the double entendre and wrapped their arms around Susie as they went in for another kiss. The monster girl proceeded to remove Kris' pants mid-kiss, but the human grabbed her hand, stopping her from finishing what she started; they told Susie that she had given them a mind-blowing orgasm during their last session, when she was the one servicing them, so it was only fair for them to return the favor.

"Well, since you're offering…" Susie gave them one last quick kiss before wrapping her arms around Kris and turning around. With her then on top, she kneeled over Kris' head and started rubbing her pussy against their face. "You don't have permission to stop until I cum, freak!"

Kris did a mock-salute before wrapping their arms around Susie's thick thighs and shoving their tongue in as deep as they could.

"Yeees~!"

They kept going for a couple of hours; eventually the desk became too small for the positions they were attempting and the teen couple had to move to the floor. Kris eventually gave in to their partner's demands and was quickly stripped naked.

Much later, the nude human and monster were lying on top of a pile of clothes, drenched in sweat and other bodily fluids, panting heavily. It was only when Susie glanced towards the window and realized the sun was already setting that they noticed they hadn't been interrupted. She chuckled.

"Either 'Susie and Kris are having sex on your desk' sounded too hardcore for even Alphys to believe, or the nerd just ran off."

Kris agreed, before their ringing cellphone caught their attention. The human dug through the clothes until they found their pants, the cellphone inside one of their pockets. When they answered, Susie wasn't surprised to know it was their mom; after all, Toriel was a very overprotective mother and their child hadn't gone home, even though classes were over hours ago. They came up with a weak excuse about how they had lost track of time while working on a school project, and apparently their mom bought it.

She was caught by surprise when Kris explained that they still needed to discuss a few more things and asked Toriel if it was ok for her friend to come over for dinner and maybe even stay the night.

"That sounds wonderful, Kris! Of course your friend is welcome to spend the night; a sleepover seems like fun, and I'd love to meet them."

Kris turned around and smiled at her once they ended the call; that naughty smile made it clear that they wouldn't spend the night talking about the school project. She smiled back at them and, once they were done getting dressed, they left school walking side by side. Susie raised an eyebrow when Kris grabbed her hand, but the usually expressionless human looked so uncharacteristically happy (and they looked so pretty when they smiled) that she was going to allow the public display of affection just this once.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks for the meal, Miss Toriel, you're one hell of a cook!" Susie complimented as she patted her full belly.

Toriel simply laughed off the casual use of a Tier-One swear word. She had never met Susie in person before, but she knew of her reputation through her colleague Alphys, and trying to reprimand her would only result in the lizard girl doubling down on the actions she was being scolded for. Truth be told, Kris' mother was a little skeptical when she opened the door and saw her son leading the infamous school bully by the hand into their house, but so far the unfiltered vocabulary was the only complaint Toriel had.

"Thank you, Susie, I'm glad you like it, but I do hope you saved some room for dessert!"

Her smile grew. "There's more?!"

Toriel nodded as she got up to retrieve the pie resting on the kitchen counter. "I do hope you enjoy butterscotch-cinnamon pie."

"Do I! I mean, I never actually had any, but it sounds awesome."

" _Maybe Alphys was exaggerating a little. She tends to do that._ " The Boss Monster thought to herself. " _I mean, she does look intimidating; despite her age, she is almost as tall as me! But Kris and her seem to genuinely enjoy each other's company, I don't think there is anything to worry about._ "

"Tell me, Susie, what is your favorite kind of pie?" Toriel asked as she cut the pie into slices.

Susie's gleeful smile turned into a playful smirk as she looked at the human sitting across from her on the table. "Cream. Definitely cream."

"I agree, cream pie is delicious." The goat woman said, oblivious to the double meaning her house guest had employed.

Another thing the woman was oblivious to was the fact that, under the table, Susie was using her foot to massage Kris' erect penis, slowly moving up and down, just enough to give them pleasure but not enough to send them over the edge. She didn't slow down when Toriel returned to the table and placed a slice of pie in front of each teen.

"Enjoy!" She said before looking at her child, causing her to raise an eyebrow. "Kris, are you ok? You're sweating." Kris waved their hand dismissively, saying it was probably the heat and that a quick shower could fix that. "Oh! That reminds me. Susie, you didn't bring a change of clothes. You're not planning on sleeping wearing that, right?"

Susie shrugged. "Eh, I just have to ditch the pants and I'm good to go." She winked at Kris while Toriel was distracted.

The Boss Monster, on the other hand, had a million thoughts racing through her head at once. Sure, she was happy her child had finally found a friend other than Asriel, but she was planning on letting Susie sleep on her son's bed, and the idea of Kris sharing a room with a half-naked girl made her unsure. She had given them The Talk several times, always making sure to mention how sex was something meant to be saved until after marriage, but she knew that hormones were really good at bypassing logical reasoning.

"Nonsense, my dear!" Toriel clapped her hands. "Sleeping like that doesn't sound comfortable at all. We have similar height, so how about this, you go take a bath and I'll let you borrow one of my nightgowns for tonight, what do you say?"

" _If her entire body is covered, Kris won't have any impure thoughts._ " Was her flawless mom logic.

Susie thought about it for a second. "Sure, okay. But fair warning, I tend to scratch myself in my sleep, and…" She raised her hand, showing off the five pointy claws at the tip of each finger. "I can't afford to replace anything fancy."

"Not a problem! Kris, can you go prepare Asriel's bed for your friend while I show her the bathroom?"

Kris wanted to, but their pants were still down and Susie hadn't stopped rubbing their dick with her foot throughout the entire conversation, so they couldn't exactly get up, and if they tried to adjust themselves while still in Toriel's direct line of sight, it would look suspicious. They shared a look with Susie, who simply smirked at them, her foot still rubbing up and down.

"Yeah Kris, can you do that?"

The human was now holding their breath; they knew what game Susie was playing, and they had to come up with a solution quickly before their mother started getting suspicious.

Kris finally exhaled, planted their hands on the table, readying themselves to get up, causing Susie's smirk to grow wider. Kris smiled right back at her, grabbed the slice of pie on the plate right in front of them and threw it at her face after shouting about a food fight.

"KRIS!" Toriel shouted. She went back to the kitchen to grab a towel and help Susie clean herself up. With her attention away from them, Kris immediately dashed upstairs, their exposed erection bobbing up and down and slapping against their shirt. "I'm so sorry about this, Susie. Sometimes I forget how mischievous Kris really is."

Susie just laughed. "Don't worry about it, Miss Toriel." She used her unnaturally long reptilian tongue to scoop up all of the pie on her face and swallowed it. "It's just a little game we like to play, I'll get back at them eventually. This pie is delicious, by the way!" She picked up the other slice, opened her maw and swallowed it all in a single bite. "Mm! You have no idea how much I wanted to _eat your pie_!"

Once again oblivious to the double entendre, Toriel simply gave her a gentle smile. That woman was so pure, it almost made Susie feel bad for the thoughts she had concerning the town MILF. Almost! Toriel guided the teen to the bathroom, where she quickly undressed and jumped in the bathtub.

Coming from a house that only had a shower head, Susie had a bit of trouble trying to understand what she was supposed to do, but managed to figure it out eventually. Once she was clean and dry she peeked out the door and, just as Toriel had promised, a clean nightgown waited for her on a basket next to the door – it was long enough to cover her feet, meaning that she had to hike it up in order to avoid tripping. After she was done getting dressed, she inspected herself in the mirror; except for the long white sleeves, the nightgown was a bluish purple with the Delta Rune emblem on the front, the orb and wings around the height of her chest with the three triangles not far below.

"Ugh, I look like a mom."

She wanted to badly to just take the damned thing off and go to bed naked, but she knew that was a bad idea for several reasons, all of them having to do with Kris' mother. She left the bathroom not long afterwards and walked upstairs.

First door on the right, as instructed, and sure enough, Kris was there making sure their brother's bed was ready to be used once again. Fortunately for Susie, Toriel had planned ahead; Boss Monsters tend to grow a lot, so she made sure to buy her son a bed that could accommodate him even after he started growing.

Kris commented on how the way she was hiking up the nightgown made her look like a bride on the wedding day. That made her let go of her clothing and look away while crossing her arms, trying to hide her blush.

"Sh-Shut up, you weirdo!"

"Everything okay in there?" Toriel asked, peeking into the room. Kris told her there was nothing to worry about, they were just joking around a bit before going to bed. "Sure thing! Goodnight, kids, see you two in the morning." The goat mom left the room, but the pair noticed how she left the door open.

"I am just a guest in her house, it would be rude to close that door if she wants it open so badly, don't you think?" She turned off the light before going to bed, but she wasn't planning on sleeping.

Toriel walked past the open door a couple of minutes later; she took a quick look inside and smiled before turning off the lights in the hallway and going downstairs. Kris extended their arm and pressed the button that turned on the lamp on their side of the bedroom.

"So soon?" Susie asked. "Aren't you going to give her a few minutes to forget about us?" Kris shook their head. Susie smirked. "Good!" She got up and walked up to Kris, immediately grabbing their blanket and tossing it aside. "Where are your pants?" Kris shrugged and Susie laughed. "It's ok!" She lifted the nightgown, just enough to expose her wet thighs. "I don't know where mine are either."

Kris pulled Susie by the sleeve, causing her to fall down on top of them. They promptly wrapped their arms around her, pulling her into a kiss. Once again their tongues fought for dominance, and once again Susie's won with ease. She playfully removed her tongue from their mouth and gave their face a slow lick. She reached between their legs, but the softness of what her hand found made her scowl.

"Seriously? Nothing?" Blushing, Kris explained that it was hard to get in the mood when the monster on top of them was dressed in a way that made her look like their mom. She groaned and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I thought the same thing." She quickly got rid of the nightgown and tossed it in the same direction she tossed Kris' blanket. "There, now-" She stopped talking and grinned when she felt their hard dick slap her ass. "That was fast!" She moved her hips a little, trapping their erection between her buttcheeks.

She started rocking back and forth, teasing them some more but still not actually penetrating. With a goofy smile on their face, Kris let out grunts of pleasure.

"Careful, or your mom might hear you." Kris replied by pointing out that she moaned much louder when they fuck. "Well, I'm not the one who is gonna get grounded if she catches us!" Kris pointed out that she was the one on top, they could claim she took advantage of them during a moment of weakness. "Oh, is that how you're gonna play this game?"

Susie stood up and forced Kris to do the same by pulling them by the collar of the shirt. She then sat back down on the bed and, using her index and middle finger, spread her dripping lips apart. "There, your scapegoat is dead. Now get over here and pound my pussy like there is no tomorrow!"

Following their secret lover's instructions, Kris used their right hand to aim properly and, with one swift thrust, shoved their rock-hard prick all the way inside her warm hole.

"Aw ffffffuck~!" Was all Susie managed to say. Kris placed their hands on Susie's hips and proceeded to fuck her with all their strength – her preferred type of sex involved heavy thrusts with a short interval between each one; Kris knew that, and that's what they did. Susie bit her lower lip and wrapped her arms and legs around them, trying to keep her loud moans from escaping her mouth. "Y-You're so fucking good, you ffffreak~! Ah~!"

Receiving a boost in confidence, Kris pushed her down on the bed, laid on top of her and kissed her some more without easing up on the thrusting, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh growing louder – they would slowly pull out their cock until only the tip remained inside her, then shove it back in with the strength of a pile driver, the impact sending shockwaves of pleasure through her system.

Susie tried to gain control of their mouth once again, but she could barely focus on her tongue and, for the first time, she was the one who gave up too soon. Kris sucked on her tongue while squeezing her butt and pinching her nipple, all while giving her the good, hard dicking she so desperately wanted all day; the only word that could describe the way she felt was "heaven".

They were so lost in pleasure that they became careless, and careless lovers don't notice the little things, like the squeaky noises that the bed underneath them was making. Kris suddenly stopped moving when the lights in the hallway were turned back on. With their bangs out of the way, yellow eyes met red eyes, and they both looked terrified.

Toriel looked inside the room, but the only thing out of the normal was Kris fake-stirring their sleep, pretending to be bothered by the light coming from the hallway. Afraid to wake up her child, she chose to close the door this time. The couple stopped faking sleep once her heavy footsteps were no longer audible. Kris said they found out where their pants ended up, pointing at them hanging from the doorknob.

"Yeah, I can see them." She turned on Asriel's lamp and brought her hand up to eye level, inspecting the white slime coating her index and middle finger. "Kris, did you cum inside me?" Kris apologized and explained that the rush they felt when the lights came on was too much for them to handle. Susie stuck the fingers in her mouth and licked them clean. She smacked her lips and smiled at them once she was done. "Do it again. This time on your brother's bed!"

Kris smiled back and got out of bed. With the door closed, the sounds of lovemaking stopped leaking out of the bedroom and Toriel didn't bother them again that night. By the time she finished reading her book and went to bed they had both passed out from with Susie trapping Kris on a bear hug, preventing them from returning to their own bed – all they could do was hope Susie was an early bird and woke up before the time Toriel usually walked in to wake them up, because explaining to their mother why they were sleeping naked on the same bed did _not_ sound like a fun morning activity.


	3. Chapter 3

Not too deep in the woods near town, Susie was sitting with her back pressed against the trunk of a particularly large tree. She wasn't alone, for she had her arms wrapped around the human sitting between her legs. Anyone who spotted them from a distance would just assume they were just having a nice, quiet, romantic moment in the woods, maybe even out on a date. But if an onlooker were to approach the couple, they would notice that Kris had their pants pulled down to their ankles and their shirt lifted, their most intimate parts revealed to the world.

The monster girl was toying with Kris' nipple with one hand while using the other hand to caress their vagina. Kris was breathing heavily with a hand over their mouth to prevent themselves from moaning too loudly; Susie's teasing game was on point, she didn't even need to touch their clit or penetrate them with her fingers to make them let out screams of pleasure.

The hand Susie was using to play with Kris' breast eventually moved down to rub their clit while she used the fingers on her other hand to masturbate their lover – only her index finger at first, but soon her middle finger joined the party.

One would think it would be dangerous to let claws that sharp anywhere near such a tender part of the human body, but Susie had plenty of experience and Kris trusted her. That trust wasn't misplaced, because in no time at all she was bucking her hips and squirting on their lover's fingers. Unable to hold back any longer, the hand covering their mouth moved and the human let out a cry of pure bliss.

Susie inserted her wet fingers into her mouth, tasting the fruits of her labor. After taking a moment to catch their breath, Kris turned around, still panting, wrapped their arms around the reptile's neck and moved in for a deep, long and passionate French kiss. After the kiss they simply relaxed on Susie's arms, who was hugging them like they were her favorite stuffed animal, none of them concerned with the fact that Kris' bare ass was still exposed for anyone to see.

"Tell me something, Kris, how come sometimes you have a full set of dick and balls, but other times you have a snatch just like mine?" Susie asked before giving their amber buttcheek a playful smack. "And don't even get me started on the jiggle!"

With their head buried in Susie's neck, appreciating the natural smell of the girl, Kris simply mumbled that it was a human thing.

The monster girl rolled her eyes and gave the other buttcheek a slap. "That's what you told me last time. I want an actual explanation."

Kris, claiming to be too exhausted to think about it, simply snuggled against her neck and told her to ask Noelle.

"Fine!" Susie turned her head. "Hey Noelle, how come sometimes Kris is a boy and sometimes Kris is a girl?"

Noelle, the reindeer monster, was sitting on the other side of the same tree, still blushing heavily from all the noises she had been hearing for the past several minutes and what she had been doing while listening in. It took her a moment to realize she was being addressed – Noelle quickly moved her hand away from her pink polka dot panties and wiped her fingers on her skirt before adjusting it.

"W-W-W-Well, y-you see, humans are, um… Their bodies change at random, either to adjust to a certain situation or just for convenience." Noelle explained. "The humans themselves don't have any control over it, it just happens. But, um… Sometimes other people have some degree of control, like… Uh, say, if you want Kris to have a p-p-penis, the chances of them having one are higher than them having a v-v-vagina and vice-versa."

"So, you're telling me if I want Kris to be a boy, then they'll be a boy, and if I want them to be a girl, they'll be a girl?"

"Not, um, not 100% of the time, but sometimes, yes. Like I said, it's random, but your input can tip the balance in your favor. Sometimes. That's also why we use gender-neutral pronouns like 'they' and 'them' when talking about humans instead of the more common 'he' or 'she' pronouns, it prevents any confusion and misunderstandings."

"Alright, I think I get it! Thanks, Noelle."

"Y-You're welcome, Susie."

Noelle had never touched herself before, but something awakened within the young reindeer after accidentally walking in on Kris and Susie – something hungry and lustful; with her father in the hospital and her mother away for most of the day, she had the house all to herself. Without the risk of getting caught, Noelle began exploring: her first attempt happened as soon as she got back home that day; she felt a burning sensation between her legs she had never felt before, so she started rubbing herself to see if it would go away, but instead it only got worse. She took off all of her clothes, hoping to cool down a little bit, but the rubbing never stopped. Before she realized it, she was lying in bed on her back, completely naked, with her hips raised and moving her middle finger in and out of her pussy as fast as her hand allowed her.

After taking a moment to catch her breath and finally understand what she had just done, Noelle promised herself to never do that again – a promise she managed to keep for 13 hours, give or take a few minutes.

By the time the weekend was over, Noelle was pretty sure she had become addicted to the act, especially after she found where her mother kept her massage wand. She acted the same around others, still the same shy reindeer monster girl sitting right next to the teacher in the front row who was too afraid to speak up in any public setting, but things changed the moment she was out of the public eye; it was like she had been possessed by some kind of lust demon.

At first the image of Susie being licked by Kris was enough to get her in the mood, but after a while she didn't need help with that; just the thought of Noelle frigging herself to exhaustion made her panties moist – thankfully she owned plenty of skirts, so she didn't have to worry about wet spots being discovered by wandering eyes.

"One more question!" Susie spoke up, snapping Noelle out of her thoughts and back to reality. "What if Kris gets pregnant? Is it possible for them to change genders halfway through the pregnancy?"

"No, if a human gets pregnant they stay female until they stop lactating."

Kris asked Susie the reason behind the sudden interest, before playfully asking if she was thinking about impregnating them.

"Just curious, is all. I don't have the right equipment for the job, in case you forgot." Giggles were followed by smooching noises.

Noelle had been interested in Susie for a long time; she wasn't sure if it was a full-blown crush or just plain curiosity about the one person in class who refused to open up to anyone, but she did want to know her better. Despite that interest, she couldn't deny that the human and the monster were the cutest couple she had ever seen other than her own parents, and that's what had been bothering her; earlier that week, Susie and Kris approached Noelle, acting as if the previous Friday hadn't happened, and invited her to hang out during the weekend. They took her to that secluded spot and suddenly Susie started undressing her secret human lover and exploring their body with her hands, as if Noelle wasn't even there. She had to ask:

"Why did you bring me here?"

"We're hanging out." Susie replied.

"No, I mean, you guys are having s-se… _Making love_ , r-right? That's something only two people who like each other do. So why did you bring me along?"

Susie and Kris circled around the tree to join Noelle on the other side – Kris only wearing the striped green and yellow shirt, having completely ditched their pants. They both sat down with Noelle between the two.

"First off, the word you're looking for is 'sex'; sex is something people do to make babies, and 'making love' is when they are romantically involved. What Kris and I are doing is called 'fucking'."

"W-Wait, you're not romantically involved?"

Kris shrugged as Susie explained. "Kinda, but not exactly. We're not entirely sure what's going on between us, so until we figure things out we're not making anything official. Will things change in the future? Maybe. But for now, we're just good friends who like to fuck." She smirked. "As for the reason why we brought you here, well…" Noelle nearly jumped when she felt Kris place their hand on her thigh and start massaging it. "We never properly thanked you for not running to Alphys after you caught us fucking on her desk. We started getting intimate just to see how you'd react, and since you haven't run off yet…" Kris rested their head on Noelle's lap while Susie wrapped an arm around the mayor's daughter. "If you want to, we could show you what it's like. We're both willing, especially Kris!" The human brushed their hair away from their face, just so Noelle could see them wink. "One of the perks of not being official: no jealousy!"

Noelle tried to ignore the heat coming from her pussy, screaming for more after she had denied herself the release she sought just a few moments prior, but Susie was so close she could feel her breath on her neck, and she was staring directly at Kris' exposed face, which was quite possibly the most beautiful face she had seen that wasn't in the cover of one of the teen magazines she had stopped reading ages ago. All of those three factors combined caused her to throw caution to the wind and give in to her desires; while panting and blushing heavily, the girl gulped, nodded and whispered:

"Show me."

Susie grinned as she removed her torn jeans and spread her legs. Noelle covered her mouth with one hand, her entire face turning red. "You need to show you're willing to give before you can receive, so get to work!"

Kris got up, allowing Noelle to properly position herself; the reindeer laid down on the grass in front of Susie while the human helped her into a more comfortable position. With her arms wrapped around Susie's thick thighs and her mouth watering, she risked a very conservative lick, barely touching the bigger girl's sexual organ. That made Susie chuckle.

"If you expect me to feel something, you'll need to go deeper than that."

"S-Sure, I-I-I'll just-" Noelle wasn't able to finish the sentence; Kris straddled her and pushed her head against the reptile girl's snatch, explaining that the art of eating monster pussy required intensity. With a faceful of pubic hair, a mouthful of wet pussy and Kris playing rough, something inside Noelle snapped and she proceeded to lick like her life depended on it – she was nowhere as experienced as Kris, but she managed to make Susie moan.

"Damn, girl! The technique could use some work, but your enthusiasm is on point."

While still straddling Noelle, Kris proceeded to kiss Susie while massaging her breasts – the purple girl was having the time of her life.

"I can get used to all that attention. Ahn~!"

Kris booped her snout and reminded her that this was for Noelle. They grabbed the reindeer by the shoulders and pulled her away from Susie, an action that required some effort, because she apparently didn't want to stop. After finally managing to pry her away from the tallest monster's pussy, Kris flipped her on her back and removed her black skirt and pink panties, promising that she was going to love what was about to happen.

The human hugged one of Noelle's legs and adjusted their own in a way that their legs were tangled and their lower lips were inches away from each other's. Kris asked if she was ready, but before she could answer they closed the gap between the two, rubbing their own pussy against Noelle's – she opened her mouth to let out a scream of bliss, but it got caught in her throat; the only noises she was able to make were short gasps and mewls. Susie didn't participate that time, choosing to enjoy the show while absentmindedly rubbing her own clit.

Noelle could feel it, the biggest orgasm of her life was fast approaching and she was only a couple more rubs away from peaking.

"K-Kris, ah~! I'm-I'm about to… About tooooooohhhhhhh~!" Before that final push that would send her over the edge, Kris stopped moving. The reindeer girl wanted to protest, complain, yell, demand more, but she only managed to weakly mutter one word: "Why…?"

"Time for the grand finale, of course!"

Susie laid down on the grass beside Noelle, still grinning. Kris, aware that Noelle was having a hard time getting her legs to obey, helped her stand. The amber human instructed the blonde to kneel with Susie's head between her legs, and she did as she was told. The brunette firmly grasped her buttcheeks and pulled her down, burying her long tongue in her snatch; Susie's tongue was long enough to tease the entrance of the smaller girl's womb, causing her to let out a cry of pure pleasure.

Not planning on being left out, Kris laid down on top of Susie, their A-Cups pressed against their lover's Double D's. Aware of the human's plan, Susie spread apart the asscheeks she was grabbing.

"Wh-What are yAH~!" Noelle yelped in surprise when Kris gave her butthole a tentative lick. "Kr-Kris, that's m-my-" She yelped once more when Kris repeated the action, telling her that they knew very well what it was. With that said, Kris stopped playing around and proceeded to give her rosebud the tonguing of a lifetime while using one of their hands to play around with the stubby tail furiously wagging in front of their face.

With both of her holes being assaulted by a pair of tongues while she was already on edge, it didn't take long for Noelle to squirt her girl juices on Susie's face. With all of her energy drained, she collapsed on the ground, face down on the grass, gasping for air and covered in sweat.

"So? How was it?" Susie asked as she wiped her face with the sleeve of her jacket. Noelle couldn't speak, but she did manage to give them a weak and shaky thumbs up. Susie chuckled. "We'll give you a few minutes to recover your energy. We'll walk you back home afterwards." She looked at Kris, who nodded enthusiastically as their answer to a question Susie didn't have to ask. "And, Noelle, I know we said this was our way of saying 'thank you', but if you ever feel like having a second, third, fifth or twelfth round, you know where to find us."

She smiled before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Susie, Kris… Are you going to leave…?" Ralsei asked, looking at the two of them with a sad expression. The young prince grabbed the rim of his wizard hat and pulled it down, covering his face. "Um, I… I just wanted to say… I… I… I really enjoyed meeting you two, and…"

"Hey, can you stop mumbling into your hat for a sec?" Susie demanded. "Can barely hear ya, dude."

"O-Oh, I'm sorry!" The short Darkener apologized before finally taking off the hat.

Susie flinched as her heart skipped a beat; without the shadow cast by the hat, the two Lighteners could finally see what he truly looked like: Ralsei looked very similar to a Boss Monster, save for the fact that he had tiny pink horns and light pink hair instead of pure white like Toriel or Asgore.

"Um… Kris, Susie… I…" Ralsei closed his eyes and smiled at them. "I hope I can see-"

"Stop! Stop talking right now!" Susie ordered as she approached him.

"Um… Is everything okay Sus-" Before he could finish that sentence, Susie grabbed him by the pink scarf he wore and proceeded to drag him back to the castle.

"I told you to stop talking! Kris, you're coming with." The blue-skinned human followed her order without questioning her.

They walked past the crowd that had gathered to say goodbye; Susie didn't say a word during the entire walk. At some point Ralsei started following her willingly, but she still wouldn't let go of the scarf, leading him along like a pet on a leash. She finally reached their destination, a heart-shaped door a couple flights of stairs down. She walked right in, where two Hathys stood, flanking the door.

"Both of you, out!" She ordered. When the two didn't comply she summoned her axe and slammed it on the floor, causing a massive crack to appear. "I'm not going to say it twice." Finally getting the message, the Hathys immediately left. Once only the three Delta Warriors were left alone inside, Susie grabbed Ralsei by the robes and tossing him on the four beds that were positioned side by side in a way that made it possible for them to be used as a long single bed.

"Susie, you're starting to worry me."

"Quiet, Toothpaste Boy! Why didn't you tell us before?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you are so… So… Ugh!" She jumped on the bed and straddled Ralsei, grabbing him by the shoulders and pinning him down. "That you are so goddamn _cute_!"

Ralsei blushed. "Um… I… Sincerely, I never thought of myself as 'cute'."

"Tough luck, because that's what you are. And that is why I brought you here. Ralsei, you're so cute that I want to fuck you right now!"

"S-Say what?"

She grabbed his glasses and tossed them away before leaning down and locking their lips on a kiss. Ralsei was a little taken aback at first, but soon started kissing the ex-violent tormentor back. When they stopped she looked over her shoulder at the human who was standing by the door as if he were part of the room decoration.

"Kris, I didn't ask you to tag along so you could watch." She said as she took off her vest. "Now take off that armor and get up here."

"Susie, what are you-" He yelped in surprise as she pulled his pink scarf and tossed it in the same direction she tossed his glasses. "Kris, what is-" He gasped as he looked at his friend, who was already standing by the bed completely naked.

The axe wielder chuckled. "Well well well, it looks like you're not as slow as I thought you were." In not time at all Susie, too was completely naked, save for her spiked bracelets – she really liked them for some reason or another.

Ralsei was the only one who was still dressed, an error Susie was quick to correct by taking off his green cloak. She smiled when she found out he was completely naked underneath.

"Oh, my! Seems like our fluffy boy likes to go commando."

"Th-These are the only clothes I have…" Ralsei confessed, blushing harder than ever before and attempting to hide his genitals by crossing his legs – he never had anything to compare it to, but after seeing how big Kris' penis was, even while still flaccid, he felt like he was lacking in size. But Susie wasn't having any of it, so she grabbed his knees and pried his legs open.

"Goddammit, even down there you are painfully cute!" She said – it could be considered a compliment or an insult, depending on the perspective; Ralsei took it as a compliment.

"Th-Thank yOH!" Susie suddenly wrapped her tongue around Ralsei's soft dick while caressing his furry testicles. He simply hugged a pillow as she went down on him, bobbing her head up and down until he was fully erect. She gave its length one final lick before turning around and getting down on all fours, presenting her ass to him.

"I never had anal sex before, and you're the just the right size for a trial run." She said as she wiggled her ass. "Come on, Ralsy! I need you inside me right fucking now!"

Ralsei smiled as he kneeled behind her and placed his hands on her buttcheeks. "Well, helping each other in times of need is what friends do!" He slowly started to insert his penis in her anus, trying to be gentle so she wouldn't feel pain or discomfort. It took a few seconds for him to insert just the tip; Susie was growing impatient, so she rolled her eyes and slammed her hips back, causing him to sink in the rest of his member all at once. He gasped and moaned in pleasure.

"I-It's so tight~!" He commented, unable to move due to being lost in a sea of joy and bliss.

"Good to know, now are you going to start moving or do I have to do all the hard work?"

"N-No, sorry, I-I'll handle that." The wizard started moving back and forth slowly, but when Susie grunted in annoyance he started picking up the pace.

"Yeah, now that's more like it. Fuck, Ralsei, you're- Ahh~! You're fucking great~!"

Meanwhile Kris was sitting on the edge of the bed, stroking their dick to the sight of their classmate losing her anal virginity to their best friend. When Susie locked eyes with them, she beckoned them closer.

"Bring that piece of meat over here and I'll take care of it for you." She offered. Kris immediately came closer, kneeling right in front of her face. She gave the 8 inches long cock a couple of pumps with her hand before giving it a slow lick and wrapping her mouth around it, moving her head up and down at the same rhythm Ralsei thrusted his own dick inside her ass. With a goofy smile on their face, Kris let out a sigh of pleasure as he and the prince of darkness spitroasted their mutual friend.

Ralsei wrapped his arms around her hips, his pacing now reduced to short but quick and numerous thrusts; he was getting close.

"Su-Susie, I-I… Susie, I'm cumming!"

"Yes, give it all to me!" She ordered. "I want to feel it all inside meeeee~!"

With one final thrust, his balls emptied all of their content in Susie's bowels, coating her insides with rope after rope of sticky, white royal Darkener cum. Panting from exhaustion, he fell back on the bed, looking at the ceiling and smiling.

"That was… Glorious!" He said.

Susie laid down next to him, before pulling him closer so that he was resting on top of her with his head between her large breasts.

"Was that your first time?" She asked. Ralsei nodded.

"I never even hugged anyone before you guys came along." He explained. "Ever since we met, it's just been one new, wonderful experience after another. Thank you both so much for being my friends."

Susie wrapped her arms around the fluffy boy and hugged him as if he were a very cuddly teddy bear. A mischievous smile then spread across her face.

"Speaking of new experiences, Kris never had the chance to finish. I think we should help them out with that, huh?"

"O-Oh, you want me to move, so you two can…?"

Susie shook her head. "You stay right where you are, Ralsy." She snaked one of her hands towards his cushy tushie, spreading it apart and revealing the hidden pink rosebud.

"S-Susie, what are you…?"

"You just took my anal virginity, Ralsy, so why not keep the ball rolling and let Kris have the same experience?"

Ralsei gulped and looked back at Kris, who hadn't moved from the spot they were, waiting for his consent. After taking a deep breath, the goat boy smiled at them.

"I trust you, Kris!"

Kris nodded and approached the cuddle pile; with Susie holding one buttcheek in place, Kris only had to hold the other with one hand while using the other hand to properly align their cock with Ralsei's ass. The fluffy prince gasped as he was penetrated, the surprise quickly replaced by pleasure; Susie could feel his penis, which was pressed against her belly, hardening once again.

With both hands on his hips, Kris quickened the pace of their thrusts while Susie stuck her tongue inside Ralsei's mouth in a sloppy kiss as drool leaked from the corners of their mouths.

Susie whispered some naughty words in Ralsei's ear, but he barely registered any of it; his body had shut down almost everything except his pleasure centers; all he could feel was the rock hard boner going in and out of his ass and his own prick rubbing against Susie's body. Only after he shot his second load all over Susie's flat belly did he start becoming aware of his surroundings once again. Kris pulled out his dick and started pumping it until he ejaculated all over Ralsei's fluffy ass, getting some of it on Susie's hand.

With a smile on her face, she collected some of the freshly squeezed semen with her index and middle finger before sticking them in Ralsei's mouth, which he made sure to lick clean. Satisfied with his obedience, she scooped up some more and this time inserted the fingers in her own mouth.

Exhausted, Kris collapsed right next to the two as they drifted off into sleep. Susie looked at Ralsei, noticing that he was asleep as well. Not liking the idea of being left out, Susie wrapped one arm around Kris and pulled them into the cuddle pile as well, joining the two of them into a post-coital nap.

Susie opened her eyes, but could barely see a thing; she wasn't sure of the time, but it was still dark outside and, by extension, inside as well.

" _The hell was that?_ " She thought to herself. " _I remember thinking Ralsei looked cute as hell and getting in bed with Kris that day, but were those separate events or did one lead to the other? Shit, I can't remember a thing!_ " She yawned. " _Whatever, I'll just ask Kris in the morning, they'll be able to tell me if that was a dream or a memory._ "

She turned her head to look at the human sleeping on the other bed in the other side of the room; they looked so calm and peaceful, it was impossible not to smile. After everything they've been through, the things they've done together, the things they said to each other, Susie had to wonder if it was right to keep saying they were "just good friends who like to fuck", or if something more had started to blossom along the way. But despite everything, she was still too afraid to use the L-word.

" _Are you seriously falling for that freak, Susie?_ " She asked herself as she stifled a chuckle. Her amusement faded little by little, making room for some other emotion.

She crossed her arms behind her head and looked (or attempted to due to the lack of light sources) at the ceiling.

" _…_ _Maybe._ "

Susie glanced at Kris one more time, who had that trademarked goofy smile on their face, before closing her eyes and going back to sleep.

" _I wonder what they're dreaming about…_ "

"Kris…" Susie called with a smile on her face as she slowly walked towards them. Kris tried backing up, unsure of her intentions, but soon they ran out of room and ended up with their back pressed against the lockers. The monster lady stopped right in front of them, so close that her snout was almost touching their forehead.

"Hey." She gently placed her hand on Kris' shoulder. "Let me tell you a secret." Kris looked up at them expectantly, only to be picked up and shoved against the locker. Susie held them up there by the collar of their shirt, her fake smile turning into a cruel one. "Quiet people piss me off."

Other people would be terrified to be in this situation, but Kris felt… _Differently_. The way Susie was holding them in a way they couldn't fight back, overpowering them, asserting her domination over them… Kris was feeling turned on.

Susie kept on talking, but all Kris could focus on was their rapidly growing levels of arousal while also inspecting their assailant; despite being concealed under her jacket, Kris could tell Susie had some muscle judging by the thickness of her arms, her boobs looked amazing while being squeezed by the t-shirt that didn't fit her quite properly, and the way the ripped jeans hugged the curves of her ass and thighs was just great to look at.

"Kris… How do you feel..." Exposing her retractable fangs, Susie started pulling Kris closer. "…about losing your face?"

Susie opened her maw, ready to take a big bite out of their soft human flesh. Kris, on the other hand, had different plans: with their levels of arousal peaking, they saw an opportunity when Susie exposed her tongue and gave it a passionate lick. Taken by surprise, Susie dropped the amber-skinned human on the floor and took a step back.

"Wh-What the hell?"

Blushing crimson red, Kris kneeled while looking up at her, telling her not to stop.

"Y-You were getting off to that, you freak?" It was Susie's turn to blush when Kris hugged her leg, asking – no, _begging_ her to rough them up some more.

Susie's look of confusion and disturbance was replaced by a knowing look full of desire.

"I see how it is. You are a naughty little kitty-cat who likes it when other people play with them, aren't you?" Susie grabbed them by the collar one more time and dragged them along the floor, slamming them against the lockers one more time. "Well, your wish is going to come true. But I like to play rough." Susie unbuttoned and unzipped her torn jeans. "And there is no safe word."

Kris gasped in surprise as the reptilian girl pulled out a 12-inch long, semi-erect monster dick and a pair of softball-sized testicles, which she used to slap them in the face before smearing a dollop of precum on their soft cheek.

"Now open wide!"

Kris had barely opened their mouth when Susie forced her entry with the tip of her girl cock; she wasn't kidding when she said she liked to play rough, because she had bottomed out after just a couple of thrusts. Their throat was bulging out and they couldn't breathe because of the massive schlong blocking their windpipe, and Kris loved every second of it. After a few more thrusts, Susie sighed in relief and pulled their penis coated in saliva out of the human's mouth.

"Alright, that looks wet enough. Be thankful for my good mood, otherwise I would have put it in dry." Susie pulled Kris up by the collar of their striped shirt one more time, holding them as high as her arm allowed her – pretty high, given her size. Using her claws to tear Kris' pants and underwear to shreds, Susie aligned her futa cock with their dripping wet pussy. "Heh, maybe not that dry!"

Her tormentor finally pulled Kris back down, causing her to moan loudly as her virgin fuck hole was filled completely in one quick motion, the glans of Susie's magnum dong smacking against their cervix. With a smile on her face, Susie grunted as she began to pound that pussy with full force.

"H-Holy shit, you're tight as fuuuuuck~!"

Susie licked their neck and she fucked Kris, who had their arms and legs tightly wrapped around the monster; their tongue was hanging out of their mouth and their eyes had rolled to the back of their head with tears of pleasure streaming down their face and drool dripping from their chin.

"Here it… Unf… Here it comes, freak!"

Kris no longer had any idea of what was going on, the only thing they cared about was the dick inside their pussy and the orgasm building up inside them. They buried their face in Susie's shoulder, their screams muffled as they rode out their orgasm when they felt the dickgirl creaming their insides.

Susie dropped the human to the floor once she was done using the them as a cock sleeve, with what felt like a gallon of cum oozing out of their pussy.

"You're not so bad after all, freak." She insulted/praised. "We should do this more often. How's that sound?" Kris opened their mouth to answer, but she cut them off by Susie as she walked away. "Don't bother answering. If you haven't gotten it by now…" She turned her head around, winking and smiling mischievously at them. "Your choices don't matter." She resumed her walk towards the supply closet. "Take good care of our child."

Kris cocked an eyebrow, unsure of what Susie meant, until they looked down, noticing their bloated midsection; somehow their stomach had grown several times while they weren't paying attention – Kris not only look pregnant, but they felt pregnant as well. Because they were.

They felt a sharp pain coming from their pregnant belly; somehow they had been impregnated and gone into labor in less than a minute. It took a lot of effort, but after some time Kris managed to push a smooth, shiny white egg the size of a honeydew melon through their birth canal. The human moved their bangs away from the face with their hand, looking directly at the egg lying between their legs. Kris picked it up and carefully hugged it to their chest with a smile on their face.

The egg they had just laid began to wiggle as cracks started to appear on it.

Kris joked awake and immediately threw their blanket away before lifting their shirt, patting their belly just to make sure. After making sure their stomach was the same size as last time they checked, Kris laid back down. They turned their head to look at the large figure sleeping on the other bed, lazily scratching her belly in her sleep.

Kris smiled; their relationship had a rocky start, but over time they grew closer than either of them ever expected, and both of them couldn't be happier with how things turned out.

 _Kris asked Susie the reason behind the sudden interest, before playfully asking if she was thinking about impregnating them._

They absentmindedly rubbed their clearly not pregnant tummy, thinking back to the joke they made a number of days ago. A small smile spread across their face when they thought of the idea of starting a family with the girl they loved.

Kris thought about the L-word – they had never said it to Susie, and Susie had never said it to them; maybe it was about time to change things.

" _I'll tell her in the morning._ " They thought before closing their eyes and going back to sleep.


End file.
